Morphed
by Ernistine
Summary: The Labyrinth is not how you remember it from the movie. It is much more difficult, and deadly. Step inside if you dare, here's a rewrite of the story. Hoggle is a human, and so is Sir Didymus. The beginning might seem the same, but it won't stay like that for long...Enter...but beware...


**A/N:**

**Ok, so this is my second fan-fiction, and it's just a rewrite of the movie, **_**but, **_**it's different. Hoggle is a Human, and so is Sir Didymus.**

**Everything is different...well not everything. Jareth is still Jareth.**

**Disclaimer;**

**Ok, this is based off of the movie, so I still sorta don't technically own this. I changed the characters and the Labyrinth is different, but the story line is sorta the same. **

**Ok, one more thing, I am skipping to the part when Sarah is transported to the Labyrinth. Sound good? :D**

"Is that the castle beyond the Goblin city?" Sarah asked, turning to look at her foe.

He cocked his head to one side. "Turn back Sarah." The Goblin King said to Sarah, as she gazed regretfully back at the immense Labyrinth. "Turn back before it's too late."

"I can't." Sarah replied. "Don't you understand that I can't?" She sounded a bit forlorn, like she didn't have any other choice.

"What a pity." Jareth replied, he really didn't want her to go through this challenge, she was still much to young, but what's said is said.

Sarah gazed at it, feeling like she was ready to cry. "It doesn't look that far." Sarah forced herself to say.

Suddenly he was right there, and he whispered into her ear, "It's further than you think."

He stepped back, "Time is short." he said, and began to raise into the air. A grandfather clock with 13 hours on it appeared behind him.

"You have 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother, becomes one of us, forever..." his words echoed eerily. He was disappearing, and when he was gone, his last words still rang. "Such a pity."

Sarah looked at the Labyrinth, not wanted to run it, but seeing as she now had no other choice, she said to herself, "Well, come on feet."

And off she went down the hill.

She reached the wall soon enough, and at it she found...nothing. Just a wall. A stupid wall with no door!

Sarah began to run around and pounded on the tall wall with her fists, when she heard a voice say, "Pardon me for the intrusion, but you seem in distress."

Sarah turned around to find a man. He seemed to be in his twenties, though he could be older for all Sarah knew. He had wavy locks of jet black hair, and brown eyes with flecks of gold. He wore baggy brown pants with small, worn boots. His white shirt was a bit tattered, and he wore an armor-like, black vest on top. The man also had a kind of...magic about him.

"Yes, kind sir. I need to get into the Labyrinth, but there aren't any doors or anything!" Sarah exclaimed. She tried to be polite, for this guy honestly wasn't that bad looking.

Sarah took in a deep breath and apologized. "I'm sorry, I suppose I'm just a bit worried about my little brother, Toby."

"Think nothing of it." The man waved it away as if it were nothing. "As for the door, it's right there. Thank you for being kind." The man pointed at the wall, Sarah turned to look and gasped. "Ok, now _that's_ a door." She said. It had appeared out of no where! They were large and heavy looking. They were black and immense. Sarah wondered how she was going to get them open.

"So, uh..you really going in there?" The man asked, suddenly looking a bit jumpy. "Yes." Sarah said softly. "I'm afraid I have too." Sarah turned to the door and studied it.

"Well then, I wish you luck." She heard the man say from behind her.

Sarah turned around, her mouth already formed to say something, but the man was gone, as well as the doors. She sighed. "It's not fair." Sarah thought. She looked down either side of the hallway. She made a decision, and started walking...and walking...and walking.

"What do they mean Labyrinth? There aren't any twists or turns or anything!" Sarah, exasperated, said out-loud to herself. "It just goes on and on!" Sarah stopped and looked angrily at the walls, when a sudden thought came to her.

"Or maybe it doesn't. Maybe I'm just taking it for granted that it does." Sarah took off on a jog, and started to pick up speed. But after a while, she knew she wasn't going anywhere. Sarah screamed and stopped. She threw herself around and again pounded her fists on the walls.

"Oh...!" Sarah whined. She sat down in defeat, and then a small voice, around her ear, said, "Ello."

Sarah looked around, and then her eyes fell on a worm that was in a hole in a brick of the wall. Sarah rubbed her eyes, and then looked again. It was still there.

"Did you just say Hello?" Sarah asked.

"No I said Ello! But that's close enough." The worm nodded at her. It had blue stripes and a red scarf, and it's eyes were unusually large.

"You're a worm aren't you?" Sarah asked, still not able to believe her eyes.

"Yeah, that's right!" The worm confirmed.

"Do you happen to know the way through this Labyrinth by any chance?" Sarah asked, secretly crossing her fingers. "No, I'm just a worm." It replied.

Her face must of noticeably fallen for the worm then invited, "Come inside and meet the misses."

"Oh I'm Sorry, I can't." Sarah sighed and gestured at the Labyrinth. "I have to solve this stupid Labyrinth, but there aren't twists or turns or anything!"

"Oh sure there is! It's just that you ain't seen 'em!" The worm explained to Sarah.

Slightly confused Sarah asked, "What do you mean?"

"There's one right there! Right across from you!"

Sarah looked in front of her. "No there isn't." She stated, looking at the blank, brick wall.

"Come inside and have a nice cup of tea." The worm invited again.

"But..there isn't an opening!" Sarah persisted.

The worm seemed to laugh. "Oh sure there is, you'll see when you walk through it."

"But that's just...wall there's no way through!" Sarah said as she stood up and cautiously approached the other wall. She looked back at the worm as if he would understand.

"You try walking your way over there, you'll see." The worm again said.

Sarah looked back at the worm, and then back at the wall.

"Go on! Go on then!" The worm insisted.

Sarah nervously held up her hands and took a step, and another step. And suddenly she found herself in a whole new place.

"Wow! Thank you...!" Sarah started, but when she turned around, the worm wasn't there.

After hours of wandering around, Sarah finally had an idea. She took out her lipstick that she had in her jean pocket, and drew an arrow whenever she took a turn. "There!" Sarah said to herself, feeling quite proud.

Not to many turns after she came up with her seemingly brilliant idea, she found a dead end. "No..." She said, stating to herself that it was not the way.

She turned around and when she saw that her arrow had changed, she looked around. "Someone's been changing my marks!"

Sarah threw her lipstick on the ground. It bounced away as she angrily stated, "What a horrible place this is! It's not fair!"

"Thats right! It's not fair!" A voice said, which was accompanied by laughter. "And that's only half of it!" Someone added. Sarah whipped around and was astounded to find 2 doors with guards where they hadn't been before. "This was a dead end a minute ago." She said, stalking forwards.

"Nope. _That's_ the dead end, behind you!" One of them said.

They all broke out in laughter once again. Sarah turned around and found that the opening behind her had closed. "It keeps changing!" Sarah turned to look at the guards. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked, feeling very much cheated.

"Well the only way out of here is to try one of these doors." The guard in blue stated.

"One of them leads to the center of the Labyrinth, and the other one leads too..." The red one started, and the other red one added a sound effect. The first one continued, "Certain death."

All the other guards oohed and ahhed.

Sarah looked at both doors and asked, "Which one's which?"

"Uh, we can't tell you!" One of the guards said.

Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Why not?" She pouted.

"Uh, we don't know." One of the Blue guards said.

"But they do!" The other blue one stated.

"Oh, then I'll ask them." Sarah said, turning to the red guards.

"Uh, nope. You can't ask us." They replied.

"It's in the runes, but, we can tell you, One of us _always _tells the truth, and the other one always lies. He always lies." The blue guard stated, nodding at the red guards.

The one of the red guards gasped. "I do not! I tell the truth!" He insisted.

"Oh what a lie!" The blue one shot back.

Meanwhile the other two guards sniggered behind their hands.

Having enough, Sarah walked up to the red guard with a little smile. "Answer yes or no. Would _he_," and she pointed at the blue guard, "tell me that this door," she pointed at the door she was in front of, "leads to the castle?"

The two red guards looked at her, then at each other. They conferred in whispers.

He finally looked up at her. "Uh . . . yes."

"Then the _other_ door leads to the castle," Sarah concluded. "And this door leads to certain death."

"How do _you_ know?" The red guard asked, a bit too fast."He could be telling the truth."

"Then you wouldn't be," Sarah replied. "So if you tell me he said yes, I know the answer is no." Sarah was quite pleased with herself for finally figuring it out.

"But _I_ could be telling the truth!" The red guard objected.

"Then he would be lying," Sarah said, poising herself to look important. "So if you tell me that he said yes, them the answer would still be no."

"Wait a minute," He said as he frowned. "Is that right?"

"I don't know," replied the other red guard airily. "I've never understood it!"

The guards once again broke into fits of laughter.

"No no, it's right. I've figured it out." Sarah started to opened the red door. "I could never do it before!" Sarah said proudly. "This is a piece of cake!"

Suddenly the ground beneath her feet fell and she screamed.

She fell down, down, down, as she cried, "Help!"

And then suddenly she just stopped falling. She felt hands gripping her and she opened her eyes. The sight disgusted her. They really _were _hands hold her up. "Stop it! Let go! HELP!" Sarah cried again, trying to pry off the repulsive green hands.

"What do you mean help?" A voice said. Sarah looked around but couldn't place where it was coming from. "We are helping!"

"We're helping hands!" Sarah realized it was the hands. "Well your hurting!" She stated.

The hands in front of her formed a face. "Oh, would you like us to let go?" Laughter resounded and suddenly they let her go. "NO!" Sarah shrieked. As soon as the word left her lips they caught her again.

"Well then, which way?"

"Which way?" Sarah asked, looking about.

"Yes, up..." The hands pointed up. "Or down." They pointed down.

"Well..." Sarah calculated in her head. "I was pointed downwards so I guess I'll go down." She finally decided.

"She chose down!"

"She chose down? Ha!"

The hands all laughed and let her go.

"Wait! Was that wrong?" Sarah frantically called.

But she was already beyond their reach.

Sarah fell hard onto the dark ground and she looked up and watched the grate above her close.

Sarah looked around her in fear. Wherever she was, it was dark.

_Very_ dark.

**A/N:**

**So? What did you think? :D I know this chapter seemed a lot more like a repeat, but I promise it's gets better! (Well, like I said before, it's just a rewrite of the movie, but different)**

**The main reason I'm writing this is because I'm writing another Labyrinth fanfic, and it's about the human Hoggle, and the Human Sir Didymus, so I wanted to give you guys something to help you understand it a lot more. **


End file.
